Silver eyes in the dark forest
by mitsuyo-chan
Summary: "Who are you?" the little boy asked his savior. The calls of his name made him turned around. But when he looked back the hooded person was gone. Who was he? Will they meet again? Definitely Yullen XD
1. Prologue

Hallo Everyone! XD

That's my first story so I count on you to R&R :) All remarks and complaints are welcome XD

* * *

The little boy, not older than 6 years old, looked behind once more and nearly tripped over his own foot. His navy-blue hair pinned up in high ponytail were waving. He was in rush. What wasn't too surprising considering fact that he was very alone in a very big and very dark forest. Normally you would even think that was refreshing: running through green, beautiful and huge trees under a shining moon while... being chased by a very, very big bear! Okay, maybe the last thing was only a addition, but important one indeed.

'What a bad thing did I do in my damn previous life to be treated like that?' the poor boy thought to himself. And it wasn't his fault as well. Not at all. After all he accidentally on purpose lost his father and brothers to be able to hunt by himself.

He truly didn't know how much time passed since he was such luckily found by his new friend, but he knew that he wouldn't last any longer.

'I need to find a place to hide.' Ha! Easier say than do. Because where can you escape? That damn animal can swim, climb and eat practically everything! 'Something really small! I'm not thick or anything so it can be even some damn hole between roots...'

WHIZ! WHIZ! WHIZ!

Blunette stood terrified in a one place completely forgetting about his last task: to run for his life! But he was paralyzed. Finally he managed to turn around only to find bear laying on the ground. Dead.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from his left. His head quickly rushed in said direction. Not so far away stood hooded figure holding bow in both gloved hands, ready to shoot once more, if that was a need. His one leg was leaning against nearest tree's root. But that person did not look like human! Really, standing like that, with a slim body, in moon's glow... His hair, cut short but sticking out a little from the hood, looked like they were shining white and... 'Damn! He looked soooo cool!'

The 'cool' girl (like you could say after hearing THAT voice), probably bored while waiting for a replay from the little boy, started to move towards him. The kid made one step back not turning in the right direction. That was a mistake - he tripped over some bigger pebble and fell on his butt. While flying to the ground he closed his eyes and didn't bother to open them again. He knew that if he had done that the girl would only have seen fear in them. And damn! He didn't want to look terrified in front of a woman! Little one, but a women nevertheless...

But before he could go on with I'm-not-scared attitude, he felt a movement in his direction. His eyes shot open (after all he was learnt through his all short life how to react quickly in situations like this) and his hand grabbed a small knife hidden previously in his left high shoe. The hooded person made step back, slightly surprised by the kid's reaction. However just after an instant the boy felt killing pain in his wrist. In a short and determined move the blade was kicked aside. And in the darkness of the night there was no chance to find it.

The boy caught his aching wrist in the other hand and held it close to himself, then curled and waited for another kick. But this time directed personally to him. Surprisingly, the girl kneeled next to him on one knee and extended her palm to help him stand up. The kid slowly raises his head up. Their faces were so close that he managed to look under the hood to find... the most astonishing silver eyes that he had ever seen in his entire life! They were shining along with the moon's light, what only made them even more beautiful!

And then he realized: 'That's a BOY! (But a really cute one...)'.

After a while blunette accepted extended hand and was pulled up. They were standing hand to hand. Or rather head to hand. His savior was petite, yet still higher than the kid. In a one elegant move the bow was hanged on his back. He was standing on one leg, the another one slightly bent.

'Cool' thought the little boy again. He wanted to talk to that person or at least ask about his name. But even before he said quiet 'thank you' they heard deep and loud voices calling a name. His name.

"Yuu! Yuuu! YUUUUU!"

He clapped one palm on his face, slowly slipping it from the forehead to the chin. 'Oh shit, I forgot. They are searching for me'.

Unfortunately when he looked ones again the hooded boy was nowhere to be found. Said 'Yuu' started to look around after him but was stopped by two strong and big hands connected with a huge, bespectacled man with short, grey strands of hair.

"Yuuu! We were sooooo scared! Where were you all the time?" 'Shit again! Father is too damn annoying! What the hell does he think hugging me like that? That I am just a little baby?'

"Anoo... Yuu?"

"What, stupid old man?"

"You killed the bear... alone?" His father nicely omitted his beloved son's nickname for him.

But 'Yuu' didn't answer. His only response was: "I'm well and healthy. What do you need to know more?".

However back at home the young boy couldn't stop asking himself unanswered questions about his beautiful, silver eyed savior.

* * *

Thanx for reading :)


	2. Yuu's home

Hey!

The prologue is behind us, time for Chapter 1! Not so long, but chapter 2 will be short after :D So deal with me, ok? :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Yuu's home

And the scream was heard: "Oh… Could you please SHUP UP?" Kanda was really pissed off right now. 'Why the hell that bloody Rabbit cannot be quiet for a damn few minutes?'

Said 'Rabbit' whined, while sitting beside him on the bench in the huge library and trying to braid pigtails on Kanda's navy blue hair: "But Yuuu! It's too boring in here! And that stupid Panda – "

BOOM!

A big volume hit the 'Rabbit' in his head. The deep green bandana, previously holding his fiery red hair in one place, was carelessly hanging around his neck. He trembled from fear when he felt dark aura behind him and a saturated with venom voice of the one and only…

"Who do you dare to call 'panda'?"

… the main librarian - Panda himself. Because, really, how could you not call him 'panda'? Just a one word, but describing the man perfectly. After all he was short, wore black and write long coat, with black boot to complete the image. Ah! And his make-up around his eyes – black as well. But what not exactly suits that animal was ashy hair sticking like an aerial on the top of his head and his elf-looking-like shaped ears.

'Good' Kanda thought to himself. 'If not Bookman, I would personally cut the Rabbit's head off for playing with my hair. NOBODY can touch them. ' The hand that before was put on the handle of his beloved sword Mugen was taken back. Normally people could ask: 'Why the kid in age of 6 have a weapon with him?' The answer couldn't really be easier – to protect himself. And it was truly difficult task considering fact that Kanda was…

"I'm sorry, my prince, for such a inadequate behavior of my stupid apprentice" Bookman said while peeping angrily at redhead, who gulped loudly at that action. "Let's go, Lavi. We have work to do". Then the short man grabbed the boy's black coat's collar and pulled him on his butt through the floor to the library's exit, fully aware that his brown pants would not be brown anymore after that long trip.

Only when Kanda saw the end of Lavi's long, bright orange scarf disappeared behind the doorcase he let the air out of his chest. 'People can be sometimes such damn annoying'. Then he look on the sky through the open window. 'It's a month, hmm..'

Yes, since that time back in the forest passed an month. He remembered it like it was yesterday: not long after his father had found him his brothers had came and then all three had been asking him irritating questions. Of course he had answered none of them. At least they had decided to take the bear with them, so they had called their servants.

'And that's all. And nothing more. My adventure had ended before it could had even started!' Kanda had been absolutely mad at his father back then. 'If he had came just fifteen minutes later, I would have been able to ask about my savior's name or maybe even had a small chat him. But no, it had to happen like it had happened and now I can't (and maybe, just maybe, don't want to) forget that silver eyes of him!'

'Sometimes life sucks' – was his last thought for that moment. He closed the book that he tried to read before that stupid Rabbit came to annoy him. And it wasn't like he didn't like Lavi. He was just too bright happy all the time. Unfortunately that attitude collided with stoic and calm Kanda. The rare time when they perfectly understood each other was while training. Both of them had unique styles of fighting and used different weapons. Kanda, with his Mugen, fully managed to control the battle from close distance. His back was always protected by redhead's special hammer. Yes, hammer. But that wasn't some normal one to stick nails. It was present from Bookman when Lavi had been still a little kid. (After all Bookman's job had been to travel all over the entire world and collect information unknown for normal people.) And he was quite easy to use: he could grow (like… fifty sized more) or extend (as well something like fifty lengths more) in the battle, only obedient to his owner's wishes. So let's say that they were 'companions in the battle', no less no more.

Kanda put the book on the proper shelf and peeked at the big watch standing near doors - time for lunch.

The prince slowly made his way to a dining hall. Finally in front of a massive wooden door, he pulled the handle, walked inside and took his place, between his father (cheerful yelling "Oh, Yuu! How good that you are here!") and younger brother (kick on the leg) and vis a vis his older one (just "Hey") on the top of the really long table.

The stupid and monotonous meal begun.

* * *

Thanx for reading! In the next chapter we will have 'family talk' and trip to the forest again! XD


	3. Lunch, destruction and che

Hey!

Thank you sooo much for reading my story! XD

Special thanks to: Erstine 13624, gamerchick01, Neko and guests!

Ah! And one more thing: I DO NOT OWN ANTYHING (beside the plot itself :))

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lunch, destruction and "che"

"So Yuu, how was your day?" Tiedoll asked his second son.

"It's lunch time. Just half of the day behind me. So how the hell should I know?"

"Oi, Yuu! You shouldn't use words like this!"

"Father, let him be." The person in front of Kanda finally spoke.

"Marie! You always hold his side!"

'Whining from my left, again' Kanda rested his face on his palm on the table. When you looked at his younger brother, Daisya, the first thing you could see was a big mess of a brown hair. If you payed closer attention to his face you would even see his make-up (single, purple lines under his brown eyes). Generally very weird and annoying person.

"Because he is the only normal person in this room" Kanda looked knowingly at Marie. The other had his eyes closed, but understood his younger brother completely. Why was he like that? He was blind since birth. But that problem was nearly solved thanks to their main scientist's – Komui. He created especially for him earmuffs that help him to hear better. In addition he could somehow recognize others feeling by listening to their heartbeat. Also normally you would said that Marie was bald if not something similar to that thing on Bookman's head.

"Oh? So are you saying that YOU are not normal? I heard that the first step to cure from illness is to admit it's existence to yourself, but I don't think that there is actually any medicine to help you. I'm so, so sorry for you!" Daisya made his "worried" and "I'm-such-a-caring-brother" face, tilted lightly his head to the side and put his palm on Kanda's right shoulder, another one on his own heart.

Till then anger stared to boil inside of Kanda and was ready to explode any minute. He's hand was just searching for Mugen, when…

Remember the huge, wooden door that separated the dining hall from the rest of the castle? Great. So now were no remains left after them. Or IF something had remained, it would have been consumed by flames.

The loud explosion. Smoke and dust flying around carried by wind from just created draft. All four people closed eyes, covered their faces with hands and stood up quickly.

After a few minutes the mist fell showing them the very person that caused the entire incident – Komui.

The tall, nice looking man was wearing a white laboratory coat, long enough to only show his black shoes. He stood straight, proudly holding his head highly (decorated with a - also white - beret lightly tilted to one side). And that mischievous smile of his - completed by treacherous flash on the edge of his half-moon spectacles.

BANG BANG BANG

And a even nicer looking enormously huge robot behind him!

'Looks like Komui wanted a twin brother' Kanda thought. Indeed despite having four legs, the machine had many similarities with his creator: all white and proudly holding his head highly (decorated with a - also white - beret lightly tilted to one side). Sounds familiar?

"My king! I finally made it! I want to present you my Komurin XXXIV!" He yelled self-satisfied.

"It will definitely, absolutely and completely help us in fights and even everyday life! He can as well…" But rest of his monolog became unheard by blunette. If you could say that he was angry before, now he was mad. 'Damn, damn, damn! Why everybody have to interrupt me always when I want to decapitate someone?'

Twang, twang, twang!

BOOM!

The damage was done. The three parts of the "beautiful" robot were laying on the ground.

'Oh, yeah. At once better!' On Kanda's face appeared some kind of light smile. He put his Mugen back to his scabbard and extended his hand behind his head, perfectly aware of the murderous aura coming out from the inventor.

Komui's eyebrow twitched nervously.

"You… You small hooligan … Let me catch you!"

Their little marathon begun.

As they were running through the corridors they spotted a lot of soldiers watching them with amusement. After all that was everyday occurrence. Let me remind, that the name of the machine was 'Komurin XXXIV'. So now you know how many predecessors he had. And all of them were destroyed spontaneously or by Kanda and his famous sword.

"Oi, kiddo! W-w-wait!" Komui yelled while trying to catch his breath.

But Kanda only to speeded up. Passing the library's door…

"Oh, Yuu! What are you – ahhh!"

Hard pull on redhead's arm and now they were running away together.

"Oi, may I now… w-w-why… w-w-why… Why are we escaping?" Lavi exclaimed totally exhausted when they finally lost Komui hiding behind a nearest corner.

"I am going to the forest. And YOU are going with me" Kanda answered calmly, but went to straightly to the side exit not waiting for the redhead's reply.

'Madhouse' – was the prince's last thought after he made step outside. Redhead adjusted new information shortly after that.

"H-h-haaa? Wait for me, Yuu-chan!"

'Shit. I need him now, so I will kill him later.' Kanda had clear aim in mind – to find the silver eyes again.

They walked to the stable and took they stallions. The journey to the forest didn't take too long, something about half an hour. Kanda looked so nobly on his black horse, while Lavi was wriggling all the time, so his brown one was slightly unsure about his rider safety.

"Sooo… Yuu. Mind you telling me now why am I here? Again?"

"You are here because I need somebody to watch over my horse. Again."

"Eeehhh? Only that? Soo boring…" Lavi whined.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "Baka Usagi" He whispered loud enough for Lavi to hear.

"Oi! I'm not stupid!" A frown made himself visible on redhead's face.

Maybe they would argued more, but…

"We arrived! Uuuffff…" Redhead jumped happily on the ground.

"Okay, I'm going. There" Kanda handed reins connected with his horse.

"Ok, safe trip! And, hey?"

Blunette stopped in a half-step. "Yhm?"

"What are looking for?"

"Not your business." Kanda shot him list last glare and walked off.

'Hmm… Whatever Kanda is looking for, it has to be important to him. After all we are here something like tenth time this month!' Lavi shook his head.

A Kanda was walking further into the forest was becoming darker and darker. He headed for the place where he last time spotted the white haired boy.

"Where the hell could he go? Ok, maybe that place is a biggest forest in the country, but ugh…!"

He tried really hard. But by now every tree was such similar to the others, every bigger stone was exactly the same like another. He went ever further than ever before.

'This time I will find him'.

After one more hour Kanda finally admitted to himself:

"I'm totally. And hopelessly. Lost… Shit."

He was close to give up, but he his hopes raised up as he managed to hear a barely audible the sound of water, so he went in that direction. Not too much time passed when he saw a small waterfall.

'At last I found water'. He went closer to the little lakelet.

Kanda's alert ears caught the rustle of the leaves. His hand was ready to grab Mugen in any moment. Little steps behind him. One turn around and the katana visible in his palm pointed at… nothing?

"Che. Oi, I'm over there"

'The sound is coming from close, but where…'

"Aaahhh!" Kanda screamed as he noticed a… dwarf!

While Kanda was looking at him with his mouth open the little man went straight to the big stone next to the waterfall. In one jump he placed himself on him, the brown cap with big pompon shook slightly. After that he put out a pipe from his dark green jacket' pocket . Then tapped it a few times on his brown pants, loaded it with the tobacco, fired and pulled hard from it. The mist came from his potato shaped nose.

"Che, fly will get in your mouth" He announced calmly not even looking at the prince.

"…Ha?"

"Very intelligent response, my boy. Very indeed."

"Ha?"

"Che. My boy, there is no need to be so angry. Kids are so stupid.".

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Kanda yelled pissed off already. He was shaking slightly and he clenched his fists.

"…."

"Oi! Say something!"

"Che"

'Shit. The hell? He thinks that who is he? Damn. Exactly – who is he? Hmm… So maybe in different way'

"I'm Kanda. You?"

Silence.

"Moric"

"Oh"

"Che. Surprised?" The dwarf smirked. "That's quite common name here".

"Oh."

"Che, you really have intelligent responses".

Kanda just turned and started to walk away.

"Ugh! You are too damn annoying! If you are not going to have a damn conversation with-"

"I know 'what' are you looking for." The stern vice came. "Or rather 'who'."

Kanda quickly turned back. "Y-y-you know? How the hell could you – "

"And I would advise you to stop."

"…Ha?"

"Che. Stop. Just stop. It will be better for both of you."

"Oi! I'm not – "

"Che. Do you know that forest?"

Kanda made step back and lowered his head, embarrassment all over his face.

"N-n-noo"

"Che. Exactly. You don't know the forest. You don't know the animals and another beings there. And you do not know HIM."

The prince tried to interrupted him: "Him? Who is 'HIM?"

"And it should stay like this." This time the dwarf looked seriously in the prince's eyes.

'Shitty damn! He is looking down on me! Me? No way!' Kanda stood straight.

"No. I'm going to find him and…" 'And what?'

"Che. And what?"

"And…" Kanda had problems with that question. He had never considered before WHAT was he going to do AFTER finding his silver eyed boy.

"Che. I can see that you are truly determined to find him, but determination is too less to make him look at you."

Kanda's cheeks flushed bright red: "O-o-oi! Who did say that I…"

One knowing look and smirk on Moric's face made him stop.

The dwarf looked away."Che. Okay, I will give you my advise – learn how to fight, learn how respect people and nature, and learn how to protect. This boy is well known in this forest and he knows all abaut us. He is somehow 'protector' of that place. If you really are interested in him you should know that. He is not going anywhere. So come here when you will be ready. And we will see." Then he smiled lightly.

Kanda stood speechless. 'Am I going to listen to him?' He let out a breath he was holding for some time.

"Damn, okay. I got it. But will you just tell me his name?"

"Che. Nope" And he disappeared.

-/- time skip -/-

Lavi saw Kanda came out of the forest. And surprisingly he wasn't angry!

"Oi, Yuu-chan! Did you find –"

He stopped feeling coldness of his friend's sword on his own neck.

"Che. Call me that again and I will kill you, stupid rabbit!" Kanda growled at him.

Lavi curled a little and turn around ready to see a god of madness in human body. But the prince was… smirking! 'And wait! What a 'che'?'

"Eee.. Yuu? Where did you get that from?"

"Che. What?"

"The 'che' thing!"

Kanda only mounted his horse and started to ride away.

"Che." 'Hmm… I think I like it' He smiled to himself.

* * *

Thanx for reading again! Next time we will skip ten years ;)


	4. Fire

Hey! :D

Sorry for the long waiting! But I think you all know how the school can be annoying...

Anyway... there is sth for you ;)

And special thanx and hugs for: sunshineandmoonlight, Erstine 13624 , Booklover2526, gamerchick01, Yullen22490 and others :)

And again: I do NOT own anything (beside the plot)

Enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 3 - Fire

Let's say that the last ten years were calm and normal. You know, a few harsher winters to survive, a few new robots for Kanda to destroy, more heavy books flying in Lavi's direction. Just like that day – day, like every day.

With one loud THUD the big doors were opened.

"My king! The Mitsune village is all in fire!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

The ruler went through the entrance. He was walking fast and looking straight ahead. The soldier followed him.

"Where are my sons?"

"All of them ready right in front of the main gate with their branches. Waiting for your orders, sir".

"Good"

King Froi Tiedoll, despite his happy manner, is a very organized person when was a need. He went through more corridors and stepped outside the castle. In front of him stood several soldiers with Marie, Kanda and Daisya at the head of every group. The king didn't need to yell. He said with a stern voice:

"Daisya. Take carriages with tanks to nearest river after water. Marie. Be ready in the village for their arrival. Kanda - the safety of the villages is under your care. Go"

"Hai!" Just three shouts and hoofbeat of horses. Tiedoll's look was filled with fatherly love and concern.

"You are not going with them, sir?"

"No. They have to do it without me" He closed his eyes and slowly walked inside. " As if I'm not even here"

-/- time skip -/-

"Hayaku! More water here!"

"Another building is collapsing!"

"Run over there!"

"Be careful! Kotchi, kotchi!"

'Che. The fire is so fucking annoying' Thought Kanda and cut in half another piece of wood flying in his direction. He looked at his younger brother.

"Go to the north! I'm taking those one!" Yelled Daisya to him.

Kanda nodded his head and shouted at his men:

"Che. Oi! That side!"

He led the way. Parts of homes consumed by flames were falling down. He moved confidently.

"AAAAA!"

'Shouts on the right' Kanda made quick decisions and gave orders. But went even further by himself. He had to make sure that everyone were out of danger.

He went into some still standing buildings. He was about to leave one of the last ones when he heard weak cry from above. He headed to the stairs. There was none. He looked out of the window, but the trees were in flames as well. There was no chance to go up using them. He tried the last thing that he could have done.

"Oi! Is anyone over there?"

The cries died down and light steps were heard. Not long after that a the little girl were standing in the hole where the staircase once ended.

"Jump. I'll catch you"

But the child didn't look too sure. With a frown on her face she stepped back.

"Che. Can you see the fire all around us?"

The kid nodded.

"Nice. Do you want to be fired?"

A sure wagging in the negative way.

"Even fucking nicer. Now… JUMP!"

In an instant Kanda's arms bent under the girl's weight. He ran out of the house in the last moment and handed the child to one of his men.

'Che. The kids are really so fucking stupid.' He smirked, remembering the dwarf's words.

Last look on the remains of the village. A few more building collapsed because of the trees falling in their direction, whole in flames. The fall of the huge oak stopped everyone from what they were doing. They looked at Kanda in fear.

"Che. Run for your life!"

So they ran.

While he was running he noticed less flames than before.

'Che. Looks like nii-san took care of that. Yet still, the only things I see: Fire. Collapsing buildings. Fire. People and soldiers extinguishing the fire. Fire. Silver. Collapsing buildings. Soldie…. WHAT?'

Kanda stopped roughly and turned around. The silver was gone. He ran back in the direction where he last saw them. The silver eyes.

The fire strongly damaged the trees near the buildings. A lot of them, falling, were hindering his chasing.

'Che. I'm not going to give up so easily' He smirked to himself and quickly left most of the obstacles behind. Despite sweating and quickened breath years of training started to show the benefits. After a few more turns he spotted a dark, hooded person.

'Shit. Is he… running in my direction?'

Indeed, the stranger looked like he was going to pounce at Kanda.

'Fuck. How is he moving so fast?'

With a speed of the light the prince was caught in a waist and in one big jump taken away. They landed not so far from the previous spot, in which now was laying… a burning log!

Kanda didn't even had a time to glance at his savior, when more trees started to fall around them.

'Che. The fucking fire from the village moved to the forest!'

He tried to run but was embraced with a stern shoulder. They jumped again. The falling trees seemed to chase after them while they were escaping. A few more dodges and cuts from Kanda's sword after, they finally ended in one place safely.

The noises of the disaster were unheard in the deepest parts of the forest and he definitely was in one of them.

Both men were panting slightly. The strong hug was released and the hooded person walked away. Kanda bent in half and tried to catch a breath, then straightened himself. The stranger was half sitting, half leaning against a big stone close to the waterfall.

'Shit. I've lost my hairband. And wait… What? A waterfall? Where did I see it befo…'

The way of his thoughts was stopped.

The hooded person was no longer hooded. The strong breeze made it fall. He looked up.

And the cobalt met silver.

Kanda slowly made his way to the boy, who smiled lightly in return.

"It's been long time no seen"

Till then Kanda was in front of him, so the boy had to raise up his head to look into his eyes.

"Che. Too fucking long"

What could Kanda do?

He leant down.

And kissed him.

Or at least he tried.

"Oi! No, no no, NO! Let go of him right NOW!' a little man started jumping up and waving his hands between their faces, pulling the white haired boy back by the hood away from Kanda.

'The fuck?'

"The fuck? Why the hell did you do that?" The prince yelled at the 'poor' dwarf. They eyes met for an moment only to look away in another.

"Che"

"Che"

They looked at each other again. Now they were both in the critical state of their nerves and ready to jump to their throats.

"Ha… hahahahaha!" The melodic and cheerful laughter rang in their ears and… made them smile. Both calmed down while the boy was clutching his stomach and wiping the tears away.

'Che. Wait. White hair?'

At their first meeting Kanda only managed to notice that silver eyes and that the stranger was higher than him. But now he could see him fully. His garment was composed by brown, tight pants, white blouse with v-shaped neckline with a red ribbon holding together both edges of it. And black boots. And a brown coat. As simple as that he looked great. His appearance was even better – oval face with a few strands of his white hair loosely sloped on the forehead, the rest of them cascading down and ended on his shoulders. All of that made him look almost angelic.

'His Moyashi' – how Kanda was going to call the boy from now on – wasn't wasting time as well. His silver orbs moved from Kanda's foots and stooped on his eyes. When he noticed being caught, he blushed bright red and looked away.

Kanda's hair were waving behind him as he walked closer to him. Only to notice, that they were the same height. With index finger he moved the boy's head back in his direction.

"Che. Like what you see?" His smirk only made the boy blush harder, of course if you could find darker shade of red from that one already decorating his face.

"H-h-ha? What are you saying, baka!" The boy pushed Kanda's hand away. That made him smirk even wider.

"Che. The only "baka" here can only be you, Moyashi"

"Moya… You!" Said "Moyashi" tightened his palms in anger.

'So cute. Like mad kitten'

"And s-s-stop smirking!"

This time Kanda couldn't stop himself – he laughed. But not only him. Moric also joined him.

'Looks like we found something in common' The prince thought.

The boy took a big breath in and out and after a while cooled down. As he looked straight at Kanda smile found a way to his face.

"Name"

The boy looked confused.

"Name?" He tilted his head to the side.

'Fuck. Too cute for his own good' Kanda felt warm on his face.

"Che. YOUR name"

"Ah…" His smile dropped.

"Better for you to not know that."

"Haaa? So I've been waiting for this fucking meeting ten fucking years and now you… Wait. And you didn't even aged!" 'Why the hell didn't I notice it before?'

The frightened sparkle.

"That's…"

"Che. Oi, you lovebirds!" Moric successfully interrupted them.

"You" He pointed at the prince "are not even an adult, so I don't understand what are you looking for here. And you" This time his index finger flown in whitette's direction "are going home like nothing happened!"

"Ha?"

"Che. I see that your responses didn't improve" The dwarf smirked at Kanda.

"Che. The hell I'm going to listen to…"

"No" calm and low voice exclaimed.

"It's better that way. Believe me. You should forget me" The boy made bad attempt to smile.

"What if I'm fucking not going to forget you?"

Silver eyes winded. Then they shined with a frank joy.

"Soka… Wakatta" He walked slowly to Kanda while unraveling his red ribbon.

"Turn around and kneel" He order Kanda. And the prince obeyed. The white haired boy combed the navy blue hair with his fingers and tied them up with his ribbon.

"There. Now go. But be sure to be back when it will be a proper time" He winked.

"Che" Kanda stood up and caught the boy's palm. Something darkly violet slipped on the whittete's hand while he was pulling back. He gazed curiously at the bracelet made up from small beads.

"Take it. And fucking remember – I will be back. In two years. To claim you" It was his turn to wink and smirked.

"Yhm" Both smiled happily.

"Che. Did you finish? Please don't make me watch it any longer!" Moric griped.

"Che. So do not look" This time Kanda catch the boy tightly by the waist and succeeded in his previous attempts.

"Che. Kids are so stupid" the dwarf smiled to himself walking away.

-/- time skip -/-

The white haired boy quietly closed the house's wooden door. Welcomed him a happily burning flame in the chimney, situated in the center of the opposite wall. He tiptoed to it, kneeled down and put his palms closer to the fire, trying to warm up. He whispered:

"Ehh... It's so late. Hopefully dad is asleep…"

"Hopefully not" The dangerously low and angry voice came from behind.

"My I know, Allen, what were you doing that it held you so long?"

Allen slowly turned around, trembling in fear.

"Ano… I-I-I was in the forest and… Oh, right! And tried to help the animals escaping from the fire!"

He scratched sheepishly the back of his neck desperately trying not to looked into his father's eyes.

"Allen" A deep growl.

"H-h-hai!"

And a deep sigh.

"You are not going to tell me the truth, right?"

"N-n-no! It's not like that! It's just…"

"Allen. Come here"

So Allen made his way through the not so big living room, what made their all ground floor. He passed a big, rounded table, some chairs and ended embraced by his father's arm on the red and comfy couch. The man tiredly replaced his red, shoulder length hair away from his eyes.

"Okay. Whatever" The arm was keeping Allen close to the redhead's torso.

"But be sure to be home before night next time, ok?" They smiled at each other and started to calmly watch the fire.

"Hai, oto-san" And he fell asleep.

* * *

A little dictionary:

**hayaku** - faster

**kotchi** - that way

**nii-san** - older brother

**baka** - stupid

**hai** - yes!

**soka** - I see

**wakatta - **of course**  
**

**oto-san - **papa**  
**

If I had forgot about sth I'm soooo sorry! :(

Thanx for your time! In the next chapter we will get to know "HIM" XD


	5. Mission and HIM

Yo, everyone! XD

I'm back with sth for you! Unfortunately, I had to change my plans a little bit, and that's the reason why this chapter took me so long.

I do not own the characters from DGM.

And I want to say a loud "THANK YOU" to: sunshineandmoonlight, Yullen22490, the Judge and Shadow of a Forgotten Ghost for support and help :)

Thanx everyone for the patience.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4 - Mission and HIM

"…Oi, Yuu-chan…? You know that we are wandering since morning? I mean, I know that green makes you calm inside and, to tell the truth, it's very suitable for you, since you are particularly always angry. And, really, don't you think that you really shouldn't be mad so often? After all, you are aware of what people says: anger harms beauty. Maybe if you smile more you would make some reaaallyyy beautiful princess fall for you? I know that you still have your "Beauty with silver eyes", but look. You would have nice kids running all around you, and then grandchildren. And a nice, warm home. Don't you think it's a tempting perspective? Nee, Yuu-…chan?"

Lavi stopped his cheerful mumbling only to turn his head to look back at Kanda waking quietly and, surprisingly very calmly, behind him.

But then he realized that there was… no Kanda walking behind him. So what could he do? He just fell on his butt and crossed his legs while letting go a sigh. And after a minute of silence…

"Ahhhh! Great. Just great! I've been wandering ALONE?" He threw his hand up and started to mess his hair.

As suddenly as he began, he stopped. His hands loosely dropped down on both of his sides.

"Ahh… So… I'VE BEEN TAKING TO MYSELF AS WELL?"

He yelled to nobody.

-/-

As he was walking through the forest, Kanda was thinking about his task:

'Mission – 'Silver eyes in the dark forest'

The plan:

1) find the silver eyed boy

2) kiss him

3) ask about his name

4) kiss him

5) make sure that he will give me a map or something…'

He stopped on his truck then looked to his left and right a few times. At last he lowered his head in surrender.

'Ugh... Damn! How many fucking times do I have to get lost to be able to find him WITHOUT actually getting lost?'

Kanda, of course, had lost Lavi long time ago. But this time, truly, that hadn't been on purpose. You would ask: why?

So…

_FLASHBACK – the day before, royal library_

"So Yuu… Are you trying to convince me that you" Lavi had pointed his index finger at Kanda" met, in the middle of the biggest forest in the country, a beauty with silver eyes and white hair?"

"Che. Yes, why...? Oi! What's so funny?"

His anger was understable. He tried hard to tell that Redhead with poker face about the mysterious boy but sadly made really bad attempts 'couse of the tiny hints of red on his cheeks. Indeed, Lavi had cured in a laughing ball on the red puffy chair and had been shaking all over his body.

"Ha..hahahaha! No, sorry Yuu! I've never thought that you can say jokes. And that was good, really! Well done!" He put his thumbs up at Kanda, who was sitting opposite him.

But.

" Yu..u?"

Knada's mood was already devastated. His hand reached for Mugen.

"Waaah! Yuu-chan, do not kill me! Bu-u-ut don't you think that that sounds, at least, crazy? Because, what does anyone do in the forest alone?" Lavi did his best to sound logically and convincingly.

That didn't help.

"You stupid Rabbit! How many times do I have to repeat myself for you to believe me?!"

Silence. Lavi looked at Kanda suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. At last he straightened, crossed his arms on his chest and asked in all seriousness.

"Yuu. You are NOT joking. Right?"

Kanda nearly given up.

"Che. No, you baka. That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you for the last two fucking hours."

Lavi still didn't looked certain about it.

"Maybe if I see him…"

"Wakatta. Next time you are going with me"

"Bu-u-ut Yuu-cha- "

"Che. No buts. I'm not that stupid – you don't believe me. I'll fucking show you how mistaken you are."

With that last words Kanda went out of the room leaving the wide opened eyed Lavi.

_End of flashback_

He needed him. Kanda NEEDED Lavi. He could no longer sneak outside with the same lame excuses. And Lavi was the only person, beside Marie, who had he trust, and the only one, whom could he tell about that and who would help him.

But nothing could go right.

'Che. Baka Usagi. The only time when he is supposed to be by my side, the Redhead is gone!' Kanda hit the nearest tree with his clenched palm. Unfortunately that was coniferous one.

He caught his wounded hand with the other.

'Shit. This'll leave the mark'

-/-

At least Lavi ended laying on the ground exhausted. He was wandering a little bit after his last outburst, but only managed to get lost even more.

"Ahhhh… There is no point in looking after Kanda. He will find me" And added in his thoughts: ' Someday'

Lavi was about to doze off when he heard distant and barely audible sounds, but sounds nevertheless.

He turned his head in said direction in curiosity. Then stood up.

'Hnn… That sounds like human's taking. Maybe if I follow that voices…'

As he was walking the voices were becoming louder and clearer. It didn't take him long to find 'the possibly loudest' place, but though that he couldn't localize the source of them. Lavi was turning around like crazy and waving hands.

"Finally, finally I found something that can help me to go out of that stupid forest, but – "

"Oi! That forest is NOT stupid, you baka!" High HUMAN voice spoke on his left. The Redhead quickly turned to that side. But he didn't see anyone.

'Shit. I didn't heard any steps approaching me!' He started to panic and.. regret.

'Maybe that extra trainings with Kanda weren't such a bad ideas…'

"Ah! Tim, don't be so rude to strangers!" And another one, lower and… nervous?

"UGH! But it's HIM who is rude! How does he dare to criticize some place without actually knowing it? Because we HAVE a lot of nice places in there! Like… "

The rest of the mumbling was missed by Lavi. After the collision with the unknown object Lavi still was far from localizing the voices. He finally found out that there was nowhere in his sight, so... He decided to search lower.

And there he found THEM.

Under some bigger leaves were hidden two little… elfs.

-/-

Kanda didn't have time to grumble for too long. He heard fast rustling leaves. Something was moving in his direction. In few minutes he begun to be annoyed.

'The hell?' Kanda didn't like to not know. The answer came quicker than he thought. Just above him a branch…

CRASH

And a hooded person landen on his opened arms. Why did he catch him?

"Whaa – Umh!" His Moyashi squeaked, but was unpretentiously interrupted by Kanda's lips on his own. At first he tensed, but after an instant relaxed.

When the kiss ended Kanda put the whitette safety on ground. The lather pouted angrily.

"Baka, what was that?"

"Che. How I'm supposed to welcome my fiancée?" The prince smirked making the other one turned bright red.

"Yo-o-o-u baka! Since when am I your fiancée?! What's more, you said you'll be back after two yea- what now?"

Kanda leaned in the boy's direction and waited for the his reaction, not saying a word. The other was trying hard to not move, but after going for all shades of red he finally made a step back from embarrassment.

That was exactly what Kanda was implying for.

"Wha-a-at?" A whisper came from the boy, who grabbed the edge of his hood trying to cover more his face.

"I said I will CLAIM you after this two years. I've never said I wouldn't come to visit" He ended his little speech with a wink. That made the other pout even more. But after a while he sighted and smiled at Kanda.

"Soka. Why not" He slowly walked away. Kanda looked stunned after him, as he turned his head to look back at the prince.

"Not coming?"

-/-

Lavi's eyes widened in surprise. It was a while since the last time he saw them. They lived deep in the forest. People would say it's because of their fear of humans and their desire to use elf's magic for their own.

But this two, not bigger than a sparrow, weren't afraid of him. On the contrary, they behaved like Lavi wasn't even with them. The screaming one was definitely younger than the other one, a boy with gold hair and, now sparkling with anger, blue eyes. The older one, the woman, had curled black locks and was trying to calm the first one with her brown, pleading orbs.

Lavi spent several minutes in astonishment while just watching that pair. But the curiosity decided to take a part in this conversation.

"Ano… Sorry. Could you tell me- "

"See? See? His is the worst! Exactly like the rest of the humans! Now he is just waiting for us to let our guard down, then he will catch us and-and-and-"He was subbing now" EAT! Ahh! Miranda!"

The little one jumped at the black haired elf. Said Miranda hugged him close and tried to hush him while patting him on the head.

"Oi, Timothy. You shouldn't say something like that. What bout Allen? He is nice, isn't he?"

'Allen? Who is Allen?' Lavi looked suspiciously at them.

"Who is Allen?"

Sobs died down. In slow motion Tim turned around to shoot the Redhead the death glare. With the murky aura emitted from him he said:

"What do you want from our Allen?"

Lavi put his hands up in surrender gesture.

"No-othing! Really! I even don't know that guy!" He stuttered.

Timothy flew up at the sight high and looked Lavi suspiciously in both eyes. What he saw in them calmed him down, because he nodded sternly and sat back beside Miranda.

"So… What are you doing here, Mr. stranger?" Miranda asked politely.

Lavi sheepishly scratched his head.

"Please do not call me that. I'm Lavi. And I'm a little bit… lost" He ended with uncertain smile.

"Soka. Nooo problem!" Timothy put his thumb up with happy expression.

'Woah! Scary! That little one can do chara-change so quickly!' Lavi shivered in fear.

-/-

"Where are we going?"

"To the closest village. You were lost, weren't you?" The wittette smirked at Kanda.

"No"

"..."

"Okey! Maybe…"

"….hahaha!"

The prince glanced again at his laughing lover. And also smiled. Because, why not?

-/-

"Ano… You really know the way?" Asked exhausted Lavi after a few hours of killing walk.

"Of course! We have been living in that forest since like… neee… Miranda? Two decades?"

"Hai. It will be something around it."

The Redhead put hands behind his head.

"So… Who is that Allen?"

Timothy's eyes sparkled again.

"He is the most cool person in the entire forest… no wait! In entire world! He is like a flying angel with the blowing coat and white hair of his! Once he…"

'White hair, you said…'

Miranda flew closer to Lavi's ear.

"I'm sorry for him. He is still a child. And truly loves Allen" She smiled.

"Ah… That I can tell by myself" They laughed together. Miranda looked up.

"How to say it… Allen is somehow our protector. And friend. And hero. All in one. He takes care of us and helps in the argues with HIM" At the last words both elfs stopped taking and looked at each other in horror.

"Should I ask…?'

"Ano… Who is "HIM"?"

"He. He. Hehe. You are asking who is HIM? Soka. I will tell you"

'The murderous aura again' This time Lavi trembled.

"He is the worst! He is scary and huge and scary and strong and scary…." The blonde hidden behind Miranda, who explained the rest.

"He is a very dangerous person. Some even say that he is a demon. We do not know. But you should avoid him if you value your life" She finished with a serious face.

-/-

"There you are" The whitette said sadly.

Kanda wasn't very happy too. They spent last few hours walking peacefully in the forest holding hands and talking about nothing.

"Che"

"Looks like I'm taking my leave" The was insistently searching for smile.

"Date"

"Hn?"

"Date. Tomorrow. You showed me the forest, I will show you the village"

The bright smile appeared on the boy's face.

"Wahhh! Really, really?"

"Ah. Why not?"

"YEY!" He jumped from excitement.

-/-

Lavi watched Kanda saying goodbye to some hooded person. When the prince hold said person close and kissed, the hood fell down.

'White hair, hmm…'

* * *

Thanx! Hope you like it! Next time we will follow Kanda and Allen on their first date! XD


	6. Perfect date

Hey, everyone! :)

I really don't have more excuses for not adding a new chapter for so long besides my last year exams.

That was truly tough and I'm so happy to leave this part of my life behind. Now finally I have time to write, so… There is sth for you :D

Special hugs for: yaoisthegame, kroscetish, sunshineandmoonlight, Yullen22490 and the anonymous Guest :)

I do NOT own any of the characters.

Thanx for your patience!

Now – enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 6 - Perfect date

'Fuck. He really couldn't take more things' Kanda thought after tripping once again over some rocks. He glared at the poor bag that was loosely hung on his left arm and accidentally, but constantly, banging him on the hip.

'And what's exactly inside that damn thing?' His hand reached for the buckle.

In the middle way his palm collided with his companion's one and was pushed away.

"Dame!" The whitette pointed his index finger closely to the prince's face and waved a few times. "Dame, dame! You cannot open it now!"

Kanda watched as his lover closed his eyes, made a half turn and crossed his arms on the back. Of course smiling cutely all the time.

Both of them were walking for same time now. Their 'meeting place' was at a memorable waterfall, where (what they decided the day before) they would meet if anything happen or if they just would like to see each other. The forest was long ago behind them, so now they were walking through farmlands on the field path with trees here and there.

"Che. So why do I have to drag this fucking thing all the way… " Kanda's voice turned into murmur while speaking, which made the boy turn to look at him, so now he was walking 'backwards'.

"Oi, don't be that angry! It's not too big, so it shouldn't be a burden to such a strong and well-built man like you, should it…?" The boy asked slyly, with a slightly crafty twinkle in the eyes, but was smiling innocently at his partner.

Kanda, taken aback by the compliment, reacted with not so covered pride. He turned his head to the another side, totally obvious of being controlled.

"Che. Of course it isn't".

At that reaction the boy chuckled to himself. Kanda peeked at his Moyashi. And then suddenly that came to him: he didn't know how to call his beloved one. That thought had to show up on the prince's face, 'couse the boy was looking at him questioningly and obviously waiting for the explanation. He sighted.

"How the fuck should I call you?"

"…ha? Call me? What am I? A dog?" The boy leant in Kanda's direction and put his palms on his hips. Then huffed and his cheeks showed a cute pout.

'Fuck' Kanda exhaled quietly ' Calm down Kanda. Just calm down…'

"Che. We are going to the village. It's not a big one, but what if you get lost? How I'm supposed to find you?" He clear his throat. "I'm sooo sorry! I'm looking for a Moyashi, have you seen him?" Kanda said in a actor way, his hands waving dramatically. „He is that height" He pointed to his chest" And …" Kanda stopped after receiving an alert punch on the arm from his companion, who seemed to be even more agitated now.

"Oi! I'm not that short!"

"…slim…" The prince continued like nothing happened. This time he needed to dodge because of the whitette's attempts to hit him.

"…cute…" Kanda caught his lover's fist in his own and with one firm yet gentle pull he placed him close to his own body.

"Ahh..! Wa-ait..!" The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"…and utterly beautiful" Kanda finished looking teasingly in his partner eyes. The bluette placed his free hand around his partner's waist, making the other unable to escape.

"Che. So… How should I call my beautiful Moyashi?"

By then the whitette cooled down a bit from the surprising actions of his partner. Still he had hints of red on his cheeks, so he snuggled even closer and put his head on the other's arm, trying to hide from the other to see him in his actual state. He murmured barely audible:

"Baka… How am I suppose to be mad at you when you are saying things like that…"

Kanda smirked, but for a few following minutes said nothing. His partner seemed to enjoy the moment and the prince had nothing against it. Truly, he fought about anything besides that. He even started stroking the whitette's palm, while listening to his not so steady breathing. Kanda glanced at the sky above them.

'Hnn… Perfect weather for today' The prince smiled. 'But the clouds that are coming from the west are making me uneasy' He narrowed his eyes, but after a while he decided to shrug it off. 'That is going to be a fucking perfect date' He ended their peaceful moment with a kiss on the boy's head. Kanda spun the boy around by the connected them hands.

"Yey!" The whitette chuckled. Now they were waking hand to hand along the sandy path.

"Che"

"Hn?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Che. Don't make me repeat myself" Kanda tried to glare at his mischievously smiling partner.

"Ok, ok!" The boy put his free hand up in a surrender gesture. "So… Maybe… Ah! You can call me Walker!" Now he looked like he was proud of himself 'couse of such a genius idea. But the prince looked at him surprised.

"Walker? Why is that?"

"That was my mother's maiden name" Was the confident answer.

"Was?" Kanda asked hesitantly.

"Yes, was" The boy smiled longingly.

Kanda broke the moment of silence with his:

"Che" A short pause for deeper breath. "I'm not going to call you that"

"Hn? Why not?" This time the whitette was surprised.

"That name doesn't suit such a cute person" Kanda winked at him. The boy reacted instantly as Kanda predicted. 'Shit, he looks definitely to damn cute while blushing' The prince fought silently. "But…" Then he spotted the his lover's hand playing with the strand of his white hair "Shiro sounds better"

"Shiro, you said…" The boy put his index finger to the bottom lip and seemed trying his new name. "Shiro… Shiro…" At least he turned to Kanda "Yhm! Sounds great! I like it!" He smiled. "But what about you?"

Kanda looked ahead "Che, Yuu"

Shiro raised left eyebrow with a suspicious gaze. "What about me…?"

"Che. That's my name. Y-U-U"

"…"

"Che, what?"

"Ahh! So that big guy back then was calling for you!"

"Che? Ah, right. And the 'big guy' was my father" Kanda shrugged his shoulders, completely uninterested in that topic.

"Was…?" Shiro asked quietly.

"Unfortunately – no"

"Oi! You shouldn't say things like that! He is such a caring father, that he was searching for you by himself!" The boys' hands again found their way on his hips. After a while expression on his face changed to a thoughtful one…"But that time I thought that he was screaming at me, so I escaped without 'goodbye'" He closed his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah…!" Kanda nearly facepalmed.

"So… Yuu..."

'Hnn. I like the way he says it' Kanda smirked slightly.

"…what did you plan for our date?" Shiro asked playfully.

Kanda snuggled his right hand around his lover's waist.

"Che. You will see" He looked to the left with a sincere smile, where it was immediately reflected on the boy's face.

-/- time skip -/-

„Waaahhh!" Shiro's eyes were shining from joy. His palms were clenched in fists and were waving up and down close to his torso. They just entered the small village and went to the main street full of beautifully decorated stalls, every in front of neatly looking little cottages. The boy was so captivated by that sight, that now nearly running from one stall to another. His orbs didn't stop at the same thing for longer than five minutes and he was constantly screaming for Kanda, who had hard time trying to catch his lover's rate.

"Yuu! Yuu! Come over there! What's that?" Now the whitette was showing him a beautifully shaped in wax candle. Kanda examined said thing quickly.

"Tha-"

"That's a rose-candle" The elder shopkeeper's voice interfered the prince's sentence. Then he looked around, as if he wanted to check if anyone hear them, and beckoned his index finger a few times at himself like he wanted to say: 'Come hear closer'. Kanda and Shiro lent down in the indicated side, the bluette a little bit further.

"And it's a special candle" The seller whispered and looked mysteriously at his customers. "Not only it smells like roses, but if you wave your hand closely enough and fast enough, you can make it ignite" The prince's eyes met the shopkeeper's ones, were he found a playful glint. In an instant he caught the other's intensions, so he nodded slightly in understanding.

"Ne, nee Yuu! Can I try?" Shiro was jumping from excitement. But Kanda looked reluctant and uncertain.

"Che. That seems to be damn difficult task…"

"But Yuu! I can just try, can't I? That would be any damage, I promise!"

Kanda still played hesitant.

"But what if –"

"Yuu…" Shiro's eyes started to water. "I've never seen something like that." He looked at his lover almost pleadingly. "Pleaseee…?"

Kanda and the shopkeeper were taken aback by the boy's request and… his actual appearance. With palms tightly squeezed and pressed against his chest, tears in the edges of his eyes and hints of red on his cheeks… Their own colored a bit.

The shopkeeper was the first one to response.

"I think he is sure" He smiled encouraging to Kanda. The prince just ched, but Shiro knew that meant 'go ahead'.

"Yey!" He shouted instantly and his tears magically… disappeared.

The bluette and the seller looked at each other. The former smiled happily.

"Looks like we've been tricked"

"Che, ah" Kanda smiled lightly as well, but his eyes was already at his Moyashii, who was preparing himself to his difficult task. He was about to wave when the seller said with a serious voice.

"But remember, if you do it just a little bit slower then you should, you can make all the place here stand in fire"

"..ha?" Shiro stepped back at the statement, frightened.

"Che, what now? Have you just chickened out?" The prince smirked.

"N-n-no! Of course not!" Looked like the whitette tried to convince himself. He stood proudly in front on the 'special' candle and had very concentrated expression. Kanda and the shopkeeper got themselves ready to laugh. After all igniting the fire while using only hands was impossi-…

WHIFF

"Woah! Yuu! YUU! I did it! There is a flame and nothing got fired!" Shiro yelled and stood proudly straight. Indeed, the wick of said candle was burning sternly. Both observers' eyes widened in shock. They lent in the candle's direction and started outshouting each other.

"Ha…?!"

"What the fuck…?"

"But that's impos-"

"How did you…?"

But the boy was already interested in something else. He politely thanked the seller and run to the other stall. Kanda, after making sure that he knew where his lover went, turned his attention back to the shopkeeper.

"How much is that damn thing?"

"That candle? You want that for him?" He smirked at Kanda.

"Che, maybe" The prince looked away, but his face redden straight away.

"Haha! Don't be so shy" He laughed and glanced at the whitette. "He is a nice boy. And you cannot deny him his beauty" He looked at the prince again and pulled out his hand with rose's-tuft-shaped candle."Take it. I don't want money. But be sure to invite me on your wedding" He winked at his customer, what has to be a purpose for his blush becoming more visible.

"Che" The bluette quickly grabbed the present and run after his partner. The seller was looking at Kanda's back a little longer before returning to his work.

"What a cute couple" He murmured and smiled to himself.

-/- time skip -/-

"Che. So, do you like it?"

"Yep!" Shiro nodded conveniently. He was actually eating sixth portion of dango. "Arigato, Yuu" He smiled and titled his head to the side.

"Che. That's nothing" Kanda sat more comfortably in his seat and looked around once more. They were resting for some time in one of the café's on the same street where they got the candle before. When he glanced through a window he spotted shopkeepers hiding their merchandise inside in fear of the constantly pouring rain. The hours were late, so they were the only customers in there. He finished his soba long ago and now he was playing with his chopsticks.

"Neee, Yuu…?" Shiro asked quietly.

"Che, what?"

"What are we going to do now?" His plate was already filled with the remaining of the dish.

"Che. We have to stay here and wait. Going outside is impossible."

The whitette stood up and walked slowly to the window. He kneeled, put his elbows on the windowsill, crossed hands and put head on them.

"But where are we going to sleep? It doesn't looks like the rain is going to stop soon."

"Che. Don't know, but-"

"Ano…" A weak voice followed a light pull on Shiro's sleeve.

"Maybe you can stay here…?"

Both adolescents looked at the little girl surprised, then at each other. Kanda only ched, so Shiro said with a bright smile to the kid:

"Ah, why not?"

* * *

A little dictionary:

**dame** – you can't!

**baka** – stupid, idiot

**shiro** - white

**arigato** – thank you

Thanx for reading!

It's not the end of their date, the most interesting part is still before them – the night ;)


End file.
